world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Larrypasini
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of an admin. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is a terrible thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics so simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. For a list of reliable sources to help you get started, see Project:Recommended Reading. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. :7) Visit Project:Avatars to see some of the wiki avatars offered for new users. To use one, simply download the image and upload it through the edit button on the masthead on your user page. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Welcome! Welcome Larrypasini, I am Fargo84, head admin on the wiki. Good work creating the Operation Venezia article, such contributions are much appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Happy editing. -- 17:34,7/7/2016 17:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the Good Work Hello Larrypasini, I just wanted to drop by to say, keep up the good work. Seeing all the articles you have written and continue to write, it's very good to know that we have such a dedicated contributor as yourself on board. As always, if you have any questions or suggestions for the wiki, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- 03:04, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your words of encouragement. It's a great website and I thank you for creating it and keeping it going. I'd love to become part of the admin staff, but first let me prove myself with more articles.Larrypasini (talk) 07:04, July 22, 2016 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT - Discussion Hello Larrypasini, Though I know I have been largely absent for quite some time now on the wiki, I would like you to know that it has not been time wasted. I am also aware that you have not contributed in some time. However, as a valued member of the community, I need to discuss something with you that is very important concerning the wiki's future, though for the time being, I believe it should be a private matter. If you have any interest at all in working on the wiki, I do ask you to discuss with me. For these purposes, I would like to schedule a time when we can use the available wiki chat in the next few days. Please let me know what UTC time you will be available and I can discuss the matter further. -- 05:53, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :I must reiterate that we should discuss this matter on wiki chat as soon as possible. -- 01:55, March 31, 2017 (UTC) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT Please see this post: User blog:Fargo84/IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - The Future of the Wiki-- 21:20, June 7, 2017 (UTC)